The present invention relates to a mobile book/notebook/binder/paper/folder or any other similar classroom material carrier and organizer that allows K-12 students to have a portable book shelf and organizer within their reach and that fits within a classroom environment. It helps student's organizational skills by providing labeled subdivisions for different course materials. The additional label window located in the front of handle frame allows the display of class schedule. This invention's organizational capability gives students an alternative to the traditional desks that often work as a “black hole” for classroom material storage. Missing assignments, ragged books can be avoided by the usage of this invention. The existence of this invention also optimizes the student's workflow between classroom changes. While in elementary school kids have to carry their supply within their arm to another classroom and place them in a shared desk or floor for lack of space; this invention provides them with a portable personal carrier and organizer wherever they go in the school. In the middle and high school environment where a student locker is available, the race to lockers between classes, for material exchange, can be alleviated with the use of this invention and consequently allow more time for student readiness.